


Winter Interlude

by novictorieswithoutlove



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novictorieswithoutlove/pseuds/novictorieswithoutlove
Summary: Breakfast in bed, and some contemplation.
Relationships: Zachary Goode/Cameron Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Winter Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble like the two others I just posted. It... expanded. Like overproofed bread dough. Just. BOMF. Words everywhere. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The smell of bacon and coffee infused the air. Cammie woke slowly, the scent and Zach’s absence from her side dominating her awareness in equal measures. The bed was still warm, but the air had a chill to it that made her grumble and pull the blankets tighter around herself.

Zach appeared in their bedroom doorway a few minutes later with a tray and she untucked herself enough to sit up and help him place the tray on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and then leaned in and treated them both to a long and lazy kiss. Cammie brought her left hand up to cup his face, and he jerked away from her when it made contact, eyes going wide.

“Did you stick your hands in the snow on the windowsill while I was gone?”

“No.” She gave him an odd look. “Why would I do that, and are they seriously that cold?”

“I don’t know, and not quite as cold as having an ice cube slipped down your shirt, but they’re pretty cold,” he replied, grabbing her hands between his own and rubbing warmth back into them.

“Cold hands, warm heart,” she quipped. He looked up from their joined hands and smiled at her. Cammie wondered if he knew how besotted he looked right now. It was kind of flattering.

(Okay. Really flattering.)

Once he deemed her hands sufficiently warmed he released them and reached for the tray, slipping under the covers and sitting next to her on the bed so he could settle it across both their laps. They ate breakfast like that: unhurried, off the same plate, with Zach’s left arm resting across her shoulders.

Their lives being what they were, the opportunity to sit in silence with someone and not have it be loaded with state secrets, or tense anticipation of discovery by people that really want to shoot you, was a rare and precious thing, made even more so by the fact that this was the first time they’d both had a full weekend off at the same time in over two months.

The relative scarcity of having downtime together and the effect from the snowfall muffling the usual city noises combined to give the moment a slightly surreal quality. Cammie felt a little like she was living in the sort of daydreams she concocted when they were on separate assignments that ran long.

“Hey.” Zach shook her gently via the arm around her shoulders to get her attention.

“Hmm?”

“Where’d your mind go just then, hmm?” Zach asked, lips brushing against her temple.

“Nowhere,” Cammie shook her head and smiled. “I’m still right here, with you.”

She realized that the mug of coffee she’d been nursing had gone stone cold, so she handed it off to Zach to put on the nightstand, and decided to put proof behind her words with action. She slid into his lap and rested a hand against the side of his face. This time he didn’t flinch away, and she brought their lips together.

He tasted like coffee and bacon and maple syrup, and smelled, as always, infuriatingly good for someone who used plain soap. She dug her hands into his hair as he brought his hands up to her hips. She shivered whenever he did something particularly clever with his tongue, and altogether lost her sense of time as they slid fully beneath the covers and spent the rest of the morning wrapped up in each other.

Coda:

In the afternoon, they went outside, and had a snowball fight. It didn’t end until Cammie nailed Zach in the face and gave him a black eye. They debated which of them was technically the loser for three days.

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks literally kept me up all night because they wanted me to write about them kissing. 
> 
> Ah, well. Not like I’ve ever had a consistent sleep schedule anyway.


End file.
